PEDRERIA
by Zauberer S
Summary: Antes de la batalla final frente a la Puerta Negra Aragorn necesita un momento de paz y un peinado más digno (advertencia: SLASH)


TITULO: PEDRERIA  
  
AUTOR: Zauberer S.  
  
FANDOM: Lord of the Rings (la película más que el libro)  
  
RATING: G  
  
PAIRING: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
SUMMARY: Antes de la batalla final frente a la Puerta Negra aragorn necesita un momento de paz y un peinado más digno.  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Dedicado a todos los miembros de La macedonia del anillo, en especial a Cynddylan, que me dio la idea para el título.  
  
...  
  
La sombra que se cernía sobre todos crecía más y más oscura, hasta cubrir los relucientes muros de la Ciudad Blanca y tornarlos gris piedra. Apenas se podía distinguir el día de la noche, ni las distintas horas que los llenaban.  
  
Por eso Legolas había traído consigo un esbelto cirio, sujeto por un candelabro de metal con ricos dibujos, para que le ayudase en su tarea.  
  
Sus dedos se deslizaban entre los cabellos de Aragorn, desenredando los últimos mechones rebeldes. Tenía el pelo recién lavado y secado al frío viento que le azotara mientras contemplaba, en soledad y absorto, el árbol blanco, cuando la batalla concedió un respiro antes del golpe final.  
  
- ¿Podrías volver a decirme la finalidad de esto?  
  
Aragorn estaba de espaldas al elfo, sentado frente a un balcón, dejando que los dedos de Legolas acariciasen su nuca.  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho, el rey de Gondor no puede presentarse ante las tropas de Sauron desaliñado como un simple montaraz.  
  
Desde el piso más bajo de la ciudadela podían ya escucharse las trompetas que reunían los restos de ambos ejércitos, el de Gondor y el de Rohan, para marchar de nuevo.  
  
Legolas sintió como las manos del otro detenían un momento su tarea, mientras él mismo tomaba aire, reclinándose un poco contra el cuerpo de Legolas, necesitado de su tacto.  
  
- ¿Podrás amar al rey tal como amaste al montaraz?  
  
El elfo continuó desanudando y peinando, ignorando la súplica en la voz de Aragorn.  
  
- No lo sé. Una vez seas rey... todo será demasiado complicado. Muchas cosas han de finalizar hoy, quizá esta sea la de menos importancia.  
  
El hombre comprendió lo que quería decir. El amanecer oscuro se tornó más oscuro por momentos, se oía el relinchar de los caballos ya dispuestos, y el crujido de escudos y armaduras.  
  
Legolas comenzó con la primera trenza, no muy distinta a la que él mismo lucía.  
  
- Aragorn... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche en Rivendel, mientras el mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse y a nuestro alrededor todos hablaban con desesperanza?  
  
Aragorn sonrió, y aunque Legolas no pudiese verlo sintió de algún modo esta sonrisa.  
  
- Desde luego, lo recuerdo. Dijiste: "La noche es oscura, fría y sin estrellas. Pásala a mi lado".  
  
Apenas recordaba sus propias palabras, Legolas se sintió algo avergonzado de ellas, de su ingenuidad, ahora que tantas cosas habían pasado, habían cambiado.  
  
- Iluminaste mi mundo, Legolas, aunque solo fuese por un momento. Será difícil vivir, si es que vivo, prescindiendo de eso.  
  
Las trenzas estaban finalizadas, solo faltaba adornarlas con joyas y asegurarlas. El elfo alcanzó tres relucientes piedras, del tamaño de un guijarro. Se las tendió a Aragorn para que las examinara.  
  
- ¿Por qué las joyas?  
  
- Me las dio mi padre, aunque he olvidado de donde proceden. Vas vestido con el uniforme de Gondor, como rey de los hombres. Estas joyas en tu cabello son para recordarte que también cuentas con el amor de los elfos.  
  
De nuevo resonaron los cuernos, su heroico reclamo, más apremiantes aún. El presente se agotaba, y el futuro era incierto. Solo les quedaban los recuerdos y la breve compañía mutua.  
  
- He de darme prisa.  
  
- Canta algo, Legolas. Entona una melodía con esa voz tuya casi demasiado suave para ser escuchada, como si temieses no hacer justicia a la canción.  
  
El elfo reposo un momento la barbilla en su cabeza, y Aragorn pudo notar la duda crecer en él. Quizá no fuese tiempo para rimas y canciones, pero él deseaba escuchar aquella amada voz tarareando en su oído.  
  
Pero Legolas temía que a menudo las canciones estuviesen muy alejadas de la realidad. Que lo que en versos eran relucientes valles de verde esmeralda resultasen estepas cubiertas de gris ceniza.  
  
Sin embargo alzó la voz, a pesar de todo, y no en élfico, sino en el idioma de los hombres:  
  
Sing me a song throught the pouring rain  
  
Held me close don´t raise your voice  
  
Wipe my tears and heal my pain  
  
Don´t let me walk in shame again.  
  
...  
  
War belied upon our paths  
  
they will cross and fall apart  
  
and if our tale is a riverrun  
  
we´re dying at sea, hopeless, alone.  
  
...  
  
There´s another sky  
  
Far, serene and fair  
  
There´s another sunshine  
  
It never darkens there.  
  
...  
  
Oh, that I were home again,  
  
Mirkwood where my heart belongs.  
  
But I can feel you near  
  
And still can hear your voice.  
  
...  
  
Shade and mudd, blood and death  
  
Fall not and take my hand.  
  
...  
  
Sing me a song to keep me warm,  
  
brown leaves are falling  
  
ashes of friends swiftly riding  
  
the wind among the ghostly trees.  
  
...  
  
Alas, feeble is our faith  
  
Tomorrow... glory, courage and wraith  
  
tonight rest your cares  
  
and choose me instead.  
  
...  
  
Fill your mouth with brave words  
  
love will conquest what valour won´t  
  
here forgotten, my darkest hour  
  
I, too, have learned to doubt.  
  
...  
  
But doubt me not and be my shelter  
  
days like this will be sung  
  
spring will come anew  
  
once again the sun will shine.  
  
...  
  
Wordless, almost without hope  
  
breathless, smitten by your beauty.  
  
I know not how to beg and lie  
  
But sing I will, if I may, as I can...  
  
...  
  
Kiss my body and break my soul  
  
Let me in or let me go.  
  
...  
  
Oh, that I were with you again  
  
After final battle´s end.  
  
...  
  
And I shall fear no evil  
  
Entwined in your arms  
  
And shall defy Death  
  
Wrapped upon your heart.  
  
...  
  
Stay ´tween shadows undaunted  
  
Show me a love that does not falter.  
  
...  
  
Remain in shade unchallenged  
  
Y entre velados sollozos de impotencia el último verso acudió:  
  
Please, let not our love falter  
  
Aragorn podía notar como las lágrimas luchaban por abrirse camino. Todas las lágrimas que antes no había sido capaz de verter. Ahora no sabía muy bien por quién lloraba, pues había tantos por los que llorar. Boromir, Haldir, la inocencia pérdida de los hobbits, Theoden, el corazón roto de Eowyn, por los escombros de Minas Tirith...  
  
Tantas cosas, tantas piezas que podrían volver a encajar...  
  
Pero al final supuso que lo único que le restaba era llorar por Legolas, y por él mismo.  
  
Unos delicados dedos acariciaban sus mejillas ahora húmedas.  
  
- Un rey no debe llorar, mi señor.  
  
- No soy tu señor, soy el que siempre has conocido.  
  
La mano de Aragorn se alzó hasta enlazar sus dedos con los del elfo, y así permanecieron largo tiempo.  
  
- Es una canción bella, Legolas. Y muy triste.  
  
- Como nuestra historia. Solo que nadie la cantará. Creo que es lo que más lamento, todo este silencio, lo que se perderá en el viento, tantos besos y caricias, todas nuestras palabras, el consuelo y la luz. Nadie podrá recordarlo, porque nadie lo sabrá.  
  
Había arrogancia y orgullo en sus palabras, y la pena de la mortalidad, una mortalidad más profunda que la muerte y las cenizas que se dispersan en el viento.  
  
Si alguien supiese, si alguien viese en sus ojos... Quizá los niños pudiesen aprender su historia, y comprenderla al crecer y descubrir el amor y el dolor en su propia vida, hacerles preguntas a sus madres sobre el elfo y el rey.  
  
Si solo una persona compusiese versos sobre ellos, ese era el único tipo de satisfacción que Legolas reclamaba, ahora que daba por perdido todo lo que alguna vez amó y guardó cerca del corazón.  
  
Pero debían hablar en voz baja, los tambores de guerra nunca comprenderían, la sangre derramada en la negra tierra nunca contaría nada, un secreto refulgente que alumbraba el camino de todos los que vinieran detrás.  
  
Una nueva resolución surgió en los ojos de Aragorn, ya vestido y peinado como el rey que era, un nuevo orgullo levantaba su mentón. No se dejaría arrastrar por la tristeza, no se dejaría vencer por el desamor.  
  
Estaba tranquilo y sabía la verdad. Quiso consolar a Legolas, revelarle su única certeza: que el amor sobrevive, aunque la relación no lo haga.  
  
Decirle que recordaría su rostro incluso cuando hubiese olvidado su nombre.  
  
Ahora era tiempo de guerra y valor, no de cortejo y palabras dulces.  
  
- Cabalga a mi lado hoy, amigo.  
  
- Como siempre.  
  
- Una vez más. Manténte cerca de mí, y si caigo en la batalla llega con rapidez hasta mí. Creo que sería capaz de volver desde la muerte si tu voz me lo pidiese.  
  
Legolas asintió, y se dio cuenta de que hacia tiempo que había terminado de arreglar el peinado del rey. Acercó sus labios a los cabellos y depositó un dulce beso entre ellos.  
  
Ambos estaban preparados para el combate. 


End file.
